


We care (about) you!

by Saturno



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Insecurity, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturno/pseuds/Saturno
Summary: It was his birthday and, not having his "player two" there, left everything colorless.Until they got home, bringing with them that warm aura that the heart of the Avatar of Envy knew so well...."But why? Why me?"
Relationships: Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	We care (about) you!

**Author's Note:**

> \- Some characters that aren't up there have been implicity mentioned.
> 
> \- English is not my native language but i did my best to make it understandable.  
> So if i made a mistake, let me know. I will do my best to correct it!
> 
> \- Happy Birthday, Levi! <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy the reading.

It was unusual to not have their cozy presence at House of Lamentation. Or did he get so used to their company that, when [MC] wasn't there, he felt lonely again? Levi walked absentmindedly through the halls of the house, until he almost ran into the oldest of the brothers.

_"Leviathan."_

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lucifer." - He took a deep breath and asked. - "Do you know where [MC] is?"

"I asked them to do some things at RAD before he came."

"I see..." - And Lucifer watched, with a pretentious smile on his face, his brother go back to his room with his head down. The oldest would _never_ understand how a mere human managed to mess with the whole family... 

* * *

As soon as they entered the House of Lamentation, an audible sigh caused those in the living room to look at [MC], who did not insist on giving back... They were going towards their room, until they were stopped halfway.

"You're late! It's almost time to spawn a SR monster in Mononoke Land!"

"I'm sorry, Levi... I had to sort out some things at RAD, but now I'm free, okay? Let me just take a shower." - They smiled kindly at him.

"[MC]..."

"Hm?"

"You probably don't care but... Today is my birthday." - While Levi blushed, MC glared at the brothers, who previously watched and quickly looked away.

"Levi... But _of course_ i care! Why didn't you tell me earlier? I could have prepared something for you..."

"Why do you care about someone like me?"

"You're important to me!" - They stroked his face as they watched his blush violently. - "Now, excuse me."

* * *

He was so focused on catching spirits to raise his level on Mononoke Island that he barely noticed the slight knock on his bedroom door and when Levi opened it, he smelled the sweet and woody scent of them entering the room. He couldn't help but blush because of that human who was so beautiful and stunning.

"O-oi... Why are you dressed _like_ that?"

"Did you like it?" - [MC] smile playfully as they watched a Levi extremely embarrassed and speechless. Oh, how they like to tease him! - "You don't have to answer, okay?"

"I l-l-li... I lik-- you know what? Nevermind... You're late again! You lost the best monsters! You would definitely be able to improve your level if you had arrived earlier! _A normie will always be a normie, huh_?"

"So how about I do something to make up for it? Hmm, how about we go to watch a movie in my room? You choose what were going to watch!"

"Y- your room...?"

"Yes! Let's go! It will be fun!" - They grinned from ear to ear while slightly pulling him towards their room.

.

.

.

"H-Hey... Hey, why do you do that?" - [MC] looked at him questioningly. - "You're always so excited around me... What makes an otaku _like me_ interesting to someone like _you_?"

"I don't know..." - Standing in front of the door, [MC] looked deeply at those orange orbs before continuing. - "I don't know exactly what... Maybe I like how you always talk about the things you love so passionately or maybe your incredible ability to remember the gigantic titles even if it gets me lost sometimes or maybe the way you look so cute when you blush... I just know that I like you the way you are. And i think I would only change one thing about you: I would make you _understand_ that you're not the bad person you think you are! You are incredible, Leviathan!"

Neither of them could look directly into the other's eyes, since they were so embarrassed.

" **OH COME ON!** How long do the lovebirds intend to stay there?! Just come in!"

"Eavesdroppers are a shame, Asmo..."

"Are you just going to complain to **ME** , Lucifer? **And all the others that are here with me??** "

"Guys... Do you know the meaning of a surprise party? Part of it is to keep quiet and _DON'T DESTROY THE SURPRISE!_ " - They held the hand of the Avatar of Envy, who had a question mark on his face.

"Wait a minute... _Hold on._ **HOLD ON!** " - and then he stopped to notice the details of the ambience he was is. The cozy atmosphere of [MC'S] room was now decorated in his favorite colors. There was a _huge_ cake because [MC] knows that if weren't there would be no cake left for anyone! There were his favorite treats and not only were his brothers there, but everyone from the exchange program, including Barbatos and Diavolo himself.

"They all helped me to do all this in such a short time."

" _So you knew..._ " - That sentence sounded threatening to [MC'S] ears, until... Levi put his hand on his face, trying to cover it up. - "That's great... I thought you had forgotten..."

"Levi, _I would never!_ Sorry to hide this from you..." - They smiled gently, putting the goldfish patterned birthday hat on his head and placing a small kiss on the tip of his nose. - "Later I'll tell you the funny details, you'll love it! But now... Now I hope you really enjoy it. Happy birthday, Levi!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LEVI!" - And so each guest gave their due congratulations to the birthday boy.

He couldn't help smiling from ear to ear of happiness with all those gifts, with the dedication in every detail, with all those people making him feel loved as he had never felt before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and i hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> This fanfiction is a collab - For Levi's birthday - with an amazing artist and you can follow his work on twitter! (@nazrryn)


End file.
